I'm Hurt : Fred Weasley Love Story
by DeansRightShoe
Summary: Delilah Potter(Lupin) is a girl who always gets picked on. Everyone calls her different. They aren't far off. She gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, but isn't allowed to go until year 2. It's year 3, and people only notice her when they make fun of her. What happens when Fred Weasley steps into the picture? [FredXOC, and eventual OCXOC, GeorgeXOC, and CedricXOC]
1. Prologue

I cried out.  
"Please, uncle Lupin! I have to go back for Harry!"  
"You can't! Unless you want to go with Sirius or stay with Hagrid the rest of your life, you must stay here!" He said. I fell silent. Even though uncle Sirius was really fun, his house wasn't the best. I also highly disliked his house-elf, Kreature, who hated me. Hagrid would squash me at some point, or loose me, and I couldn't go with my parents since their DEAD. I cried. When I saw Dumbledore come down the road, I immediately shushed. I hid my teary eyes by going behind Uncle Lupin. He may not be my real uncle, but Mummy and Daddy would let me call them that since they were friends. I peeked out from behind Uncle Loopy and saw Dumbledore. He looked down at me with a concerned look. He must have seen the tears from my eyes.  
"Delilah, you will see your little brother soon enough. But I wouldn't tell him for a while." He said while bending down.  
"Can I at least see him a last time?" I squeaked.  
"I'm afraid not. But unless you want to, you should go under the last name of Lupin instead of Potter. You'd be on the front page of every paper. It may sound glamerous, but I doubt you'll like it." He said. I nodded and he smiled.  
"You will see him again." Loopy said.  
"Promise?" I asked.  
He paused for a moment, his smile faltering, but then regained a small grin that looked fake. "I promise."


	2. Chapter I

I walked down the station to platform 9 3/4, straightening my yellow top and tugging at my big red curls.  
"Goodbye, Del." Father said. I called him father after GODfather. I called my real father Dad.  
"Bye Father." I said. I hugged him and hopped onto the train. I hated going on this train. Mostly because Slytherins would always make fun of me and push me around. I walked down the hall. Just as I was about to sneak into a compartment, someone bumped into me. It was so unexpected, I jumped backwards and tripped over my own feet, sending my duffel, iPod, and anything else in my hands flying.  
"Watch where you're going, Loopy!" Came one of the voices I'm most used to. Malfoy's. Everyone who makes fun of me calls me Loopy Lupin. I wanted deeply to open up my pouch necklace and fling the magical dust in his eyes. I scowled at him and just as I picked up my pencils, he kicked my arm, making them fly into the air again. I've had it with this boy. I flicked my wand and everything landed lightly into my hands. I got up and walked past him and into the compartment. The train had set off by now. I closed the door and took out my big sketch pad, where I finished off some shading on my dragon, then I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and saw a few Slytherin 5th years making faces through the glass. I rolled my eyes and put away my sketch pad, and they started banging on the door. UUUUUGGGGH! I got up flew open the door.  
"WHAT." I said irritably. I shouldn't have been angry. Then they'd keep doing it. They pulled me out, and one of the boys spun me around with a spell with his wand. I world spinning around and around me, I felt the sudden urge to throw up, but contained my breakfast. He finally stopped, and I fell to the ground, stars clouding my eyes. They laughed and pointed at me. I stood up and shook my head. I was about to head back in when another Slytherin boy grabbed my arm and pulled me back out. He pushed me against the hallway wall. Crap! I'd left my wand in my duffel bag! He slapped my face. The other boys laughed. I shrunk down against the wall in fear and another boy kicked my side. Hard. Tears threatened to come out, so I blinked them away. The tallest, boy, Brad, walked up and pulled me up by my sleeve. The other boys went 'oooooh' and laughed.  
"Hey, Brad, 5 Galleons if you kiss Loopy, 10 for on the lips!" Said one of the boys. I scowled.  
"Done!" He said. I felt the pressure of Brad's lips against mine. I felt my blood boil with anger. I pushed him away and all of the boys laughed. Ten galleons was passed over to Brad and he grabbed me by my shirt collar.  
"Did you enjoy that? I know I did!" He smirked. I clenched my fists tightly. Then he did the worst thing possible.  
He-touched-my-breasts.  
He kissed me again and I tried to pull back. When he finally pulled apart, I backed up and wiped my mouth with my arm, then spit on his shoes. Everyone laughed.  
"Reducto!" Said a boy. I went flying back. The people in the other compartments were laughing. I couldn't help it. The tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Haha! _Now_ she's crying! Time for the finale!" Brad said. He used his want and I was sent flying back again.  
"Expelliarmus!" Brad yelled. I didn't lose my wand, but I was sent flying back again. I held back a sob. If I wore make-up, it would be stained and ruined. Tears rolled down my cheeks again and again. I got up and ran towards my compartment. Brad, thinking I was running to him, backed away with terror, but at the last moment, I went into my compartment. I closed and locked my door. I pulled my knees to my chest and my back faced the door. The boys went away and I looked at my now bleeding arm. I cried and accidently let out a few sobs; It was always like this. Sometimes worse.

I had been crying the whole time. I had changed already, and I started crying from the pain in my arm, stomach, and legs. I heard a tap on the door. I swear, if they're back... But instead of Brad and the Slytherins, I saw two red headed boys. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, but it just made them redder. I unlocked the door and the two red-haired boys came in. They were twins. My year.  
"If you're here to make fun of me, I've got a list outside the Slytherin common room. Pretty booked though." I mumbled while looking out the window. My legs were still pulled to my chest.  
"We heard commotion and wondered-"  
"What could be so loud on the train?"  
"So we came to this car and asked around and everyone said to go to this compartment." They both said. Great, more bullies.  
"Now we know we missed helping you kick ass!" Said the red head on the left.  
"It wasn't me fighting. It was me getting thrown around by Brad and his stupid Slytherin followers." I explained. I tried to fight away the tears, believe me, I tried. But I couldn't do it. They poured out. I cried into my knees. They both came over and sat on each side of me.  
"I'm Fred Weasley." Said the boy on my left.  
"George Weasley." Said the one on the right of me.  
"D-Delilah Lupin. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me Loopy." I said. I looked up at both of them. Fred looked almost concerned, and George looked like he wanted to cheer me up.  
"This girl could use some cheering up, George." Said Fred. Out of their pockets they pulled some of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Yes! I love those! Puking Pastels... o.o  
"Now who is this Brad?" Asked Fred.  
"Slytherin 5th year. Ugly buff guy with the short ruffled brown hair. crooked nose, got his robes on. Taller than you by two inches." I said. George went out with the Puking Pastels and Fred stayed with me. I kinda liked him. :)  
"So, Delilah. What house are you in? Unless it's the obvious." He said.  
"Obvious?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Gryffindor!" He said with a smile. I half smiled and looked down.  
"Ummm, I've never done this before, so... Want to be friends?" I said with a half smile. Fred laughed a little then he saw my face and got serious.  
"You're serious?" He said. I was hurt.  
"No! no! Not like that, I mean serious about the not have made a friend." He explained.  
"Oh, well yeah." I said. George came back.  
"Quick! You've got to see the show!" He said. We got up and ran down to the window. We could see the Slytherin compartment from here. I saw Brad with a box of chocolates in front of him. They were in a heart shaped box with a note on the top. He popped one in his mouth, then his face got a bit green. He clenched his stomach and ran into the bathroom, and we burst out laughing.  
Maybe-just maybe- these boys would be my friends.


	3. Chapter III

I walked into Dumbledore's office without knocking, which was very unlike me. I was mad, yet determined for some reason.  
"Ah, Delilah! You need to speak?" Dumbledore asked. He was probably pacing around his office, judging by where he stood. I nodded.  
"I was at breakfast, and I found out that the first year with black hair... Is Harry." I said.  
"Yes. He is your brother Harry. But I wouldn't mention it to him for a while." Dumbledore said.  
"Why? Shouldn't he know that he has an older sister?" I asked boldly. I was _pissed beyond belief._  
"Delilah, I think it would be rather a shock for someone to just walk up to him at say that they're his older sister." He said.  
"It would be better if he figured it out himself..?" I asked with a slight frown. "He probably doesn't even know I exist..." I muttered, luckily Dumbledore didn't here.  
"Yes. I think it would be." He said, responding to my first question.  
"Thank you, Professor." I said. I gave a half-hearted smile and walked out with my head hanging a little.  
"I guess I'll have to wait for him to figure it out." I said to myself.

I have always regretted those words.


	4. Chapter IV

I walked down the corridor and rushed up the steps to the common room. I sat down on the couch by the fire, biting my lower lip while staring at the fire and thinking. A few moments later, someone grabbed my shoulders. "BOO!" They said. Fred. I'd recognize his voice anywhere. "So many people get you and your brother mixed up, for some reason. For me, it's an obvious difference..." I said while turning around. I smiled. "Obvious, eh?" He said. "And how are we different?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "Because you're cute- TALLER. Yeah, you're a half in taller than him. It's real hard to see." I siad, saving myself. "Sorry, what was that you said at first?" He said with a devious grin like a chessy. "Because you're." I replied. "No, I could've sworn I heard a cute in there..." He said with a smirk. "Oh, shut up." I said while smiling. I blushed like mad and crossed my arms, turning around and sitting down criss-cross in front of the fireplace. "You realllly scared me when you came in." I said sarcastically. "That- Ha -is my job." He said while smiling. I playfully pushed him. He came over and sat by me, and I couldn't help but think 'This eye candy is one of my best friends'. "Why did you run from the Great Hall?" He asked. "Um- I probably shouldn't tell you..." I said while looking away. "Now I _have_ to know." He said. He stood up and walked in front of me, gently pullying my head to face him. I looked deeply into his brown eyes. "You might need to sit down for this.." I said. He sat down next to me and I explained my whole life story from when I was 3 and the attack happened, to my 'incident' on the train. I was on the verge of tears. "So in short, you're Harry Potter's sister, Delilah? The one that went missing?" He said. I nodded. I put my long bangs around my ear, showing my lightning scar. "I saw Harry's scar at the table this morning. I got freaked out." I said. I looked at my watch. I had missed my first class. "I'd better get to D.A.D.A." I said. He agreed and we grabbed our stuff and headed out.  
We got to class just in time. Professor Quirrel was just coming in, and he took out a big iguana. "Wow." I mumbled. It was kinda cute. But what did that have to do with the dark arts? "I'm going to show you s-some of the th-things that animals can be u-used against in the Dark Arts." Professor Quirrel stuttered. Around the middle of class, Professor McGonagal came in. "Professor Quirrel, can I borrow Delilah Lupin and Oliver Wood?" She asked. Harry was behind her. "Why-Why yes of c-course." He said. I got up with Oliver and headed out the door. I was one of the Chasers on the Quidditch team. I was also like a 'vice' captain for Oliver Wood. He made me like an assistant. If he got sick or hurt, (Which only happened once) I would play keeper in his position. People were fine with it.  
"Mr. Wood, Ms. Lupin, I have found you a new Seeker!" McGonagal said, bubbling over with excitement. Harry? Seeker? Just like Dad was! This will be amazing! Or terribly catastrophic... We got the Quidditch balls and headed for the courtyard. "What are those?" Harry asked. "Have you ever heard of Quidditch?" I asked. He shook his head. "Good God- what Muggles were you living with?!" I exclaimed. "They don't like me speaking about magic." He explained. "I swear, if I get my hands on them..." Wait! Stop acting so protective! He doesn't know you're his sister! I calmed down and smiled. "Well then, we'll have to teach you." I said. "The Quidditch team is made up of seven players. Two beaters, One Seeker -that's you-, Three Chasers -she's one-, and a keeper -that's me!" Oliver explained. "The keeper is like... How to put it... You ever played football?" I asked. "A little." He said. "Alright then, the keeper is like the Goalie. He guards the three fifty-foot goals. The Chasers are like the people who go after the ball. They get the Quaffle and try to score. The Beaters keep the Bludgers from hitting their team players with sticks. Then there's the Seeker. They go after the golden snitch. Catch it, and the game is over." I explained. "Fifty foot goals? Bludgers? Quaffles? Golden Snitch?" He asked. "Merlin's beard, they don't alow a morsel of magic in that house of yours!" I sighed. I opened up the shaking case. The bludger was moving back and forth, trying to get out. I undid the Quaffle. "Quaffle. The football." I explained. I got a Beater's stick and undid the clip on the Bludger. "Beater's stick, Bludger." I said. I held onto it. It whamed into me again and again, and I fell to the ground, wriggling with it. Oliver helped me put it back in the case. I opened up a little compartment at the top of the case, and took out the snitch. "The Golden Snitch." Oliver explained simply. "Catch it, and the game's over." He said. I let it go and it spread its golden wings and flew a little high up. The look on the kid's face was priceless- maybe he would make a good Seeker.

* * *

"So what did you get called out of dada for?" Fred asked me as we walked out of the Great Hall from dinner.. "Harry's the new Seeker!" I squealed with glee. "He's probably the world's youngest Seeker!" Fred exclaimed. "I know! And our father, James, was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team as well!" I said. I was jumping with joy. Apparently that conversation was longer than I thought, or the stairs were extra fast, because we were already inside the common room. "I'm off to bed- night Lilah." Fred paused for a while, as if debating about something in his mind. "Something wrong?" I asked. The ginger shook his head nonchalantly, and that same wild grin went back onto his face. "Nothing. Goodnight." "Night Freddie." I couldn't fall asleep at night, so I got out of bed and crept into the common room. Ugh. Boring in here. I took a lantern, and the invisibility cloak that I had. I'd pass it on to Harry at Christmas. I crept out of the room and walked down the corridor. Some pictures grunted with annoyance at my lantern, so I put it out and lit my wand. "Lumos." I said. My wand glowed and I walked. "Turn that light out!" "Are you deaf? Put that light out!" "You'd have to be blind!" Came the grunts from pictures. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I grunted in reply. "Nox." I said. I heard footsteps down the other corridors. Professor Snape. I'd recognize that walk anywhere. I quickly flipped the invisibility cloak on and went to the wall, and Professor Snape looked down the corridor, saw nothing, then walked on. I let a silent 'Phew' and went to bed. Close call.


	5. Chapter V

*~1 month later~*

I walked down the steps to the common room lazily. Even though I was dressed, I was completely tired. I wore: [polyvore]. I flopped onto the couch. I'd rather miss breakfast and sleep in. Pulling the tip of my fedora over my eyes and put my back on the arm of the couch, I slowly started drifting off...

"BREEEEAAAKFAAAAAST!" Came a loud voice right next to my ear. I jolted awake and put my fedora back up. Fred was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was just about to fall asleep!" I hissed.

"I want to have breakfast with you." He said with a smile. I crossed my arms, stiffened my upper lip, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"OKAY OKAY!" I said, stopping him from going on. I got up and he took my hand. It was a bit of a shock at first, but then I relaxed. I squeezed his hand slightly and we walked out the door. Behind us I swear I heard a slight 'awwwww' from the Fat Lady.

We're just friends holding hands, right? Just friends... Right? I didn't like him... No, I could never like him... No matter how brown his eyes are... how red his hair is... WHOA SNAP OUTTA IT! Wow. Maybe I do like him... And his chocolate brown eyes... Oh crap.

"Lilah, Hellooooo. Earth to Lilah!" someone said. They were waving their hand in my face. I snapped out of it and realized it was Fred.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." I smiled. We continued down the steps and into the Great Hall. People looked at our hands as we sat down. I ate some eggs and sat close to Fred. A little closer than to George. When I looked up, I found Harry looking across at me. He quickly looked away, but I think he might suspect me... I felt something when I got close to him. Something like we were really connected by the scars on our foreheads.

"I think you have a new crusher." George whispered with a hint of a giggle.

"Why would my little brother have a crush on me?!" I whispered. I rolled my eyes and told him the whole story.

"You told Fred before me?! *Girly gasp*" he said with a fake hurt expression. I laughed.

"Nice gasp, Pansy." I teased. The twin glared at me, before a smile spread onto his face. I looked at him suspiciously.

"George Weasley, what did you do-" I was cut off by a spoonful of scrambled eggs being thrown at my face. I wiped them away, and gave the ginger a murderous glare.

"JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YA BLOODY GITS!" I shouted as I chased Fred and George out of the Great Hall.

* * *

After breakfast, I walked down the corridor. Fred was already in his class with George, so I was by myself. I heard Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking about something behind me. I couldn't hear over the jumble of students, but oh well. Not my buisness unless it's 'bout me.

"Loopy." A Slytherin girl said as she walked past me. Slytherins kept bumping into my shoulder on purpose. Grrr. I walked down another corridor and through another. They got emptier and emptier as I went along. Finally, I was in a corridor with only a few Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, the trio of Gryffindors, and a whole lot of Slytherins. A big group -Colin Malfoy's group- blocked my pathway to my class. In two minutes, I'd be late.

"Move over, Malfoy." I said. I was just about to go to the side when he stepped in front of me. I hated that he was a good five inches taller than me. I felt the eyes of Harry and his two friends looking at me.

"I said, Move. Over." I repeated.

"Oh really? Well what if I don't want to?" He said. He was getting up in my face. He pushed me and I fell to the ground, my books and papers flying. They all laughed and left. I growled slightly and scattered around the corridor, trying to pick up all of the papers that the wind was blowing. I saw a page of my report flying up higher than I could reach.

"Accio report page." I said. The paper flew over to me. I turned around and Harry stood there. He had one of my books. My Potions book.

"Thank you, Harry." I said, taking the book gently; Snape would've tested Medieval torture devices on me if I forgot my book. Hermione handed me another page and Ron handed me a drawing.

"Why did those boys pick on you?" Hermione asked.

"They think I'm different just because there's no other girl named Delilah in the school, I'm a red-head, and because they think it's fun to call me Loopy Lupin." I said.

"I have to get to class before Snape takes 500 points." I smiled. I said by and hurried into class. He had just started.

"Ms. Lupin, you are late." He said without turning around.

"Please sir- I don't wish to say my excuse aloud, but my papers went flying." I said. When he turned around, his expression completely changed. As if he'd seen a ghost.

"Very well. No detention or points taken. Unless you don't have your report..." He said. I took out the pages and put them in order. I handed them to him and he looked into my eyes. Awkwaaaard. He showed no emotion. I sat back down and got onto my potion. We were working on a shrinking solution. I put in a few drops of leech juice and some rat spleens, then cut up my daisy roots very fast, yet they were all perfectly even. I put in all of the ingredients and my shrinking solution was nice acid green. Professor Snape walked over.

"Ms. Lupin, have you been cheating?" He asked.

"How could I cheat on cutting up daisy roots?" I said while crossing my arms. He looked at my book that I had written in.

"I bought it for myself." I explained. I had written more instructions on it earlier this term.

"Fine then, miss Lupin." Professor Snape.

"You get an O on your potion." He said. Most people were completely astounded, but I remained calm. I got O's in Potions, Care for Magical Creatures, and Charms. In Divination I normally got E's, in Ancient Runes I get C-E, and in Herbology I normally get E's. You could say I'm close to a straight-O student, but I'm not. A lot of times I lose them because people steal them from me. [insert eye roll towards Colin here]

After Potions, I had a free period. I walked down the back of the castle and looked at the Whomping Willow. I've been friends with so many moving trees and singing flowers, but that Whomping Willow was a nasty piece of work.

"Delilah? Delilah Lupin?" Came a high pitched voice. I turned around to see Hermione Granger running up to me.

"You ran from the table a while ago in the Great Hall-first day I think. Harry's been wondering about all this time." She said.

"Oh! I um... I-um... I had to grab something for Fred and George-" I stuttered. Damn I was a bad liar!

"Oh. Are you sure? Because I'm certain you weren't talking to them. You also looked rather surprised and never came back down." She said.

"Oh-yeah-um... Touche!" I said while rushing off.

* * *

I went back up to the common room and flopped onto the couch. Fred came in and sat by my head.

"'Evening." He said with a smirk. "Whaaat." I said while putting my hands behind my head.

"Nothing. You just skipped your next class..." He said. I literally flew from the couch.

"But I had a free period!" I exclaimed. I looked at my chart. Free period. I looked up at Fred. He was smiling.

"Well then." I said. I looked up at Fred deviously. Time for a little show. I model walked up to him with a small smirk. He smiled and I pushed him back to the wall. I got super close to him and stood on my tiptoes to get to his neck.

"In your dreams." I whispered. With that, I grinned evilly and picked up my bags.

"Come on! Not a single kiss?" Fred pouted.

"Like I said, In your dreams." I smiled. I walked up the steps and popped my legs once before disappearing up the staircase.

Mwa. ha. ha.


	6. Chapter VI

*~The Next Day~*  
I went through all of my classes, then it was an hour from dinner. I was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored.  
"Delilah Lupin?" Came a young boy's voice. I turned around and there was Harry. I felt like hugging him so badly, but I knew I couldn't. It would be way too awkward.  
"Yes?" I said.  
"When I showed my scar to Seamuss, you ran from the Great Hall. Why was that?" He said.  
"Oh- um... I-uh-I was just surprised that Harry Potter was at our school." I said with a smile. "I hadn't been paying attention to the sorting that much, so I didn't hear your name." I said. It was technically the truth. I _was_ surprised that Harry was coming to Hogwarts, and I _didn't_ pay attention to the sorting. The wind started blowing and my bangs started moving a bit. I quickly put them back over my scar.  
"I-uh-I have to go." I said. I walked away and heard Harry talking with Ron. Oh, how I wish he knew!

It was 30 minutes until dinner; I still had time, so I went back to the library and into the restricted section. I looked through the books.  
_"Nicholas Flamell, Dragons of the North, American Muggle Murders, Hogwarts: A History..."_ I whispered to myself. I decided I'd look at the American Muggle Murders. I skimmed through and came to the back. It had a bloodstain from long ago on it. A shiver went down my spine and I read through some of the fiction stories...  
Chucky The Doll (That one scared me so much, when a Ravenclaw boy with light hair went by, I nearly screamed.  
Bloody Mary (Now I'm afraid of axes and houses in the woods.)  
The Jersey Devil (Holy Crap, I nearly shitted myself.)  
Shrieking Shack (OMG. Nearly jumped out of my skin when a sixth year walked by. 0.0)  
"Ahem, I don't think you're old enough to be in the restricted section without a paper." Came a high pitched voice. I turned around and Hermione was at the gate. I went out.  
"I was only looking at some fiction. I got bored." I explained.  
"Well, I guess I won't have to tell about that." She said.  
"Thank you." I said.

I went down for dinner. Right as I got in, Fred noticed me. He whispered to George, who then had a look of protest on his face. He then scooted to the right.  
"Lilah, over here!" Fred called. I went over and sat in between Fred and George. I looked to George, making sure Fred couldn't see my lips, and mouthed 'sorry'. The twin simply shrugged and went back to his plate of food, occasionally looking up to talk with a blonde girl across the table.

After dinner, I hung out with Fred and George. It finally came to the time when McGonagal would be telling everyone to get to bed.  
"George, you can head up. I have to ask Lilah something." Fred said. George smiled smugly, like he knew something, then left.  
"Let's go for a walk." I said.  
"Outside?" He asked.  
"Well DURR!" I replied with a smile. I grabbed his hand witch surprised him at first, then dragged him out the doors. The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy had detention tonight in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, so we would be able to get back inside. I took Fred down the hill and to the very edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
"They say there's werewolves and vampires in here. Along with a giant spider, centaurs, trolls, and a new creature that's killing unicorns." I said without looking at Fred.  
"Maybe we should go back inside." Fred said warily.  
"Fred Weasley! You are the prankster of Gryffindor, the jokester of the school, and the funniest boy I know! Now you're saying that you're afraid of walking at the edge of forest?" I exclaimed. Luckily, Fred didn't notice the way I said 'Funniest boy I know'.  
"Alright, fine." He sighed. I smiled hugely and took his hand again. I walked through the forest. Hagrid was walking with the trio, Fang the boarhound, and Malfoy.  
"Get down!" I said. We ducked behind a bush, our legs both spread as we sat down. They past and I looked at Fred's dark brown eyes. He looked at me, and I felt like we had a connection. I know it sounds stupid, but I felt a strong pull to him. Like he was my gravity. He leaned in and our lips were just about to meet...  
"Hagrid, I think I see something over there. By that bush." Came Hermione's voice. -.-  
'Let's go.' I mouthed. We were both blushing like mad. Heavy footsteps were coming towards us.  
"I'll meet you back at the castle. Then you won't get in as big trouble." I whispered. Fred nodded and crawled behind the tree in front of us. Did that really just happen? Did I really almost kiss Fred? Snap out of it!  
I crawled a little more until I was on the other side of Fred's tree. Hagrid's big hands pushed away the bush and he looked around.  
"Must've been a rabbit or a skrewt." Hagrid told Hermione. PHEW.  
I finally got out of there. Then I found out... I was heading in the opposite direction.  
"Damn!" I said under my breath. I walked through the foggy forest. I was completely lost. I came to a clearing. Right next to a fallen over tree was a cloaked figure. I put my hand on my scar; It hurt so badly! It started coming towards me, and I started walking backwards.

"F-Fred..." I managed to squeak out as it came closer and closer. I then did the most clumsiest and stupidest thing I could have-

I tripped.


	7. Chapter VII

I quickly stood up.  
"W-Who are you?" I said. No reply. All it did was start coming closer.  
"H-HELP!" I called I ran back. My scar started burning like a mother, and I dropped my wand as I held onto my forehead.  
"Delilah... Potter..." Came a raspy voice. I rushed for my wand.  
"Reducto!" I said. The creature went backwards in the air and landed by a tree. It then flew up into the air and away from Hogwarts.  
"omigod omigod omigod omigod..." I said while pacing back and forth.  
"What the Hell was that thing? omigod omigod omigod." I whispered to myself. I heard hooves walking on the ground. Wait-hooves?  
"Delilah Potter?" Said a voice. I turned around and there was a centaur.  
"Y-yes?" I replied. It came closer. I took a step back.  
"Don't be frightened. Are you alright?" The centaur asked. I nodded.  
"What was that thing?" I asked.  
"A monstrous creature. It is the Dark Lord." The centaur replied.  
"Voldemort?" I asked. It almost flinched. "Sorry. He-who-must-not-be-named." I apologized.  
"Yes. Now go back to Hogwarts with Hagrid. Tell him everything." The centaur said. I nodded and headed in the direction. The centaur galloped off into the trees as I kept walking.

I found Hagrid who was with the four first years.  
"Lilah! What 'ya doin' down 'ere?!" Hagrid exclaimed in surprise.  
"I'll tell Dumbledore later. For now I just need to get back to the castle." I explained. I looked at Harry, who was also looking at me. I covered up my scar quickly.  
"'Right, let's go." Hagrid said.  
We walked and I slowed until Harry caught up to me.  
"Harry?" I whispered.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"There was a monster. A black figure. Did you come across it?" I asked.  
"Yeah. My scar started hurting when I did." He said.  
"Okay. That's all I really wanted to know." I said. I hurried up to Hagrid and told him about the cloaked figure and the centaur.  
"You're right lucky that that centaur found 'ya." Hagrid said. I nodded.  
How was I going to explain this to Dumbledore? I don't exactly think telling him that I nearly kissed Fred Weasley would be very good.


	8. Chapter VIII

I walked down the long hallway to Dumbledore's office.  
"Professor Dumbledore?" I said quietly while knocking.  
"You wish to see me?" He said. I nodded and stepped in. I walked up to his desk and looked at his phoenix, Fawkes. Beautiful creatures... I quickly snapped back to reality and cleared my throat, looking at the Headmaster.  
"Last night, I went into the forbidden forest with someone. We were just having a little exploring and we hid from Hagrid and the four first years. I told the person with me that they should head back separate from me so they wouldn't get in bigger trouble, then I got lost and found I was going the opposite way. After that, a black hooded creature -Voldemort- appeared and came close to me. My scar started hurting and then a centaur came and saved me." I said. I took a few deep breathes after that long explanation.  
"The person you were with was Fred Weasley, I presume?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Well-yes-but-It was my idea, you really shouldn't punish him-I was so dumb and I wanted to have a bit of fun since he's my friend- Just please don't punish him! I'll take both of his!" I pleaded. I didn't want Fred in trouble for something I did. Dumbledore simply smiled with his hands behind his back.  
"Dear girl, neither one of you will be punished. But I wish you tell me more about your encounter with the Dark Lord." He asked, smile fading.  
"Well, I saw a cloaked figure. He was rather weak though, because after I did Reducto, he flew away. My scar was hurting, and I talked to Harry. He had the same encounter." I explained. I trusted Dumbledore so much; he was like a relative.  
"Interesting. Neither you nor Mr. Fred Weasley shall be punished, but 10 points from Gryffindor; now go get some rest. You have a whole day to do as you wish. Besides going into the forest." he said. I nodded and went out the door, smiling weakly as he commented about the forest. I just hope that tomorrow isn't nearly as eventful.


End file.
